You're My Dobe
by Gosangoku
Summary: Lately, I've been feeling so empty. And then Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are just so mean. "I know everyone in this village loathes me, but I thought you guys were my friends!" — Sasuke/Naruto.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortnutely. --_Goes to emo corner hugging Naruto plushie_--**

* * *

Lately, I've been feeling so lonely. Usually I'm so energetic and hyperactive; no-one believes that _I_ could be upset, so I just live up to that. I just grin through everything, pretending nothing upsetting actually effects me. I don't know why I've been feeling so depressed lately. All I know is that I can't let anyone else know that I am. I don't even think they would care anyway.

"You're late, Naruto!" my pink-haired teammate scolded. I grinned and rubbed my head sheepishly. Sakura-chan has been slightly nicer recently, but not by much. She still fawns over Sasuke almost constantly, and she hardly even spares me a passing glance. After training, she obsesses over Sasuke even more, enquiring if he's injured or if he wants some assistance going home. I know she cares about him, but I can never help but feel left out. I stand up for her and lecture the bastard, informing him not to be so horrid to Sakura-chan, but I never earn any gratitude.

"Ha! Sorry, Sakura-chan! I got lost on the path of life?" I give her a lop-sided grin, gaining a whack on the head. I whine and clutch my hurting head, complaining that everyone's against me, like I'm espected to do. As soon as her attention is diverted from me, I just stare out at the lake underneath the bridge we perch on as we await our teacher. My sapphire orbs dim slightly as I begin thinking, just watching the aqua water flow gently down the stream. The light affect from the sun makes the water almost glisten. I jump in surprise when I realise someone's been calling me.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me? Kakashi-sensei's arrived! Honestly, is your attention that feasibly distracted?" she sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. I grin sheepishly once again. I don't really mind being insulted; I'm used to it. I don't mind the feeling of fear and pain, but I'm so frightened of the new thing I feel: emptiness. I want it to go, it's just so terrible. I feel as if I have no purpose. What's the point in life if you don't _have_ a point?

My memories flash back to Haku. I understand what he meant now. There is no use in living on if you have nothing to live _for_. Is this what Haku felt like? Did he feel empty and alone as I do now? I've always felt neglected, despised and alone, but now it has increased ten-fold. I just need something to fill the void, but I don't know what. I'm so terrorfied. Sakura yells my name again and I hastily stutter an apology. She just rolls her eyes and turns to Kakashi-sensei. "So, what's our mission?" Sasuke's deep, brooding voice slices through the thick air and I'm pulled back into reality.

I swallow loudly as Kakashi's eyes sparkle with mischief and grave joy. Why do I suddenly have the feeling someting bad is going to happen? Oh, because something just has. Sasuke, Sakura and I are standing in a creepy (seemingly haunted) house. I commented that it was more of a mansion, because it was so big, but I was easily ignored. What the most terrible thing is though, is that I have to wear a pink apron. Sasuke snickers and smirks, stuffing his hands into his pockets and gaining his badass look. I glower at him and protest. Sasuke got to wear a blue one. "Oh, honestly, Naruto! It doesn't matter what colour apron you wear! I'm wearing a pink one, see?" she rolls her eyes once again at me, before continuing drooling over Sasuke-teme.

"But you're a girl! Men don't wear pink!" I protest, unable to control a big pout. She just ignores me in favour of fawning over the teme.

"You aren't a man, dobe," Sasuke mutters, "You're just a little kid." I glare, and I don't even 

bother to hold back a ferocious growl. Kakashi-sensei dumps our cleaning supplies on the floor in the room we're standing in. Sakura grabs a duster and then lectures me about responsibilities.

"How come you never complain about Sasuke-teme?" I question, sending a scowl at the raven, who easily ignores me. She just whacks me over the head again and I just sigh and grab a mop, and then storm out the room. I don't want to be near people at the moment. They're just too much for me.

I end up walking up some stairs. They creak whenever I step on one, and I squeak and freak out each time. When I finally reach the top, I stop and pause in front of a door. I suddenly hear a scream from inside and step back, almost falling down the stairs. No! I cannot back away! I'm going to be the next Hokage; so I have to be brave! Even if it's a ghost. I shudder at the thought of a ghost, but pull on the door handle. There's blood everywhere and a dead body on the floor. It's a girl. I suck in a breath. I suddenly feel an overwhelming sense of dizziness. I begin to hyperventillate when I see she's unmoving. She's dead! But she only screamed a moment ago: that means the killer is still in here!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I scream loudly. I turn to see a boy there. I fall down on my but and scamper into the corner. My fingers touch the blood and I scream again. "Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" I call helplessly. I feel so vulnerable. The boy leans down, and then smirks. I hear laughter and turn shakily to the girl. She sits up.

"Oh, Naruto! You were really scared!" she laughs. Hey! That's Sakura-chan's voice! She opens her eyes and I see the emerald orbs staring at me with amusement. I turn back to the boy and he steps into the light. That cockatoo hair-do can only belong to one person: Sasuke-teme. "Honestly, you're as white as a sheet!" Sakura-chan giggles. Sasuke snickers, folding his arms. I fell tears welling up in my eyes. They know I'm scared of ghosts, and they do this? They're so horrible. I feel so hurt. I stand shakily, feeling my tears cascade down my now pale cheeks.

"That wasn't funny!" I screamed. Their amusement decreases, "I was so scared! You know I've been upset lately, and then you just go and do this for your own amusement? Oh no, never mind my feelings; just think of _yourselves_!" I yell, my crystal tears pouring out. "I know everyone in this village loathes me, but I thought you guys were my friend's!" I turn on my heel and run, pulling off the stupid pink apron and throwing it on the ground, shoving a startled Kakashi-sensei out of my way.

I run for what seems like an eternity, but I eventually end up at home, still sobbing my heart out. Why would they do this? I thought they cared for me. I guess I was wrong. I sobbed harder, shaking as I hugged my legs to my chest. There's a knock at my door, but I don't answer it. "Open the door, dobe." Sasuke calls. Ha! As if I'd open it. Especially to him! No way! Maybe when purple polka dot pigs with wings make snowmen who can make ramen in hell! "If you don't open the door in five seconds, I swear I'll break it down." No. I won't open my door. Hey, I'm stubborn.

Just as he said, he forcefully opened the door. He used Chidori. What a show-off. I'd say that to his face if I wasn't crying so much. Oh damn! I was sobbing in front of Sasuke! Of all people, I have to cry in front of Uchiha Sasuke; my most hated rival and teammate who despises and makes fun of me. Oh brilliant. I prepare myself for snickers, sneers and taunts, 

but I'm extremely surprised to find firm arms wrapped around me. I continue to sob until I've cried myself dry, which was when Sasuke's embrace subsided. He sat in front of me and wiped away my tears. "We weren't trying to make you upset," he says gently. Okay, when did I get sent into an alternate universe? "It was just a prank," a mean one! "And I know it was wrong. We didn't know it would make you so sad."

"I just thought," I choke on a sob, "You didn't care. Y-you know how afraid I am of ghosts, and how depressed I've been lately, but you still do this to me!" I cry.

"Why have you been depressed lately?" he inquires softly. I shake my head.

"I don't know. I feel so . . . empty." I whisper, closing my eyes. I feel myself being pulled. I don't know what Sasuke did; but I'm really warm and content. I open my eyes and find I'm sitting in his lap. I immediately flush scarlet, but he either didn't notice to pretends to ignore it.

"Naruto," he begins. He forces me to look up at him by putting his hand underneath my chin, "You're never alone." I open my mouth to ask what he means, but I'm silenced by his lips over mine. Okay, double-take! Uchiha Sasuke, my hated rival, is kissing me? Well, we kissed once before; but that was an accident! Some guy shoved me.

Feeling comfort and some kind of contentment from the comforting kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It's like I have no control over my body! I like it anyway. He wraps his arms around my waist and bites my bottom lip. I gasp and he uses the advantage to shove is tongue gracefully into my mouth, exploring my wet cavern. I moan and soon need air, and so pull away, leaving a trail of saliva. I pant for breath and look up into his deep steely eyes. Slowly, his lips twitch into a smile. A _smile_! Not a smirk, but an actual smile! "How do you feel now?" he asks softly.

"...Like a dobe." I mutter, feeling idiotic for overreacting.

"Yes," he agrees, earning a glare from me, "But you're _my_ dobe."


End file.
